Beyond Borders II: Age Of Choas
by Nexcess
Summary: Vegeta and Spike team up to locate a hunter. Completed.
1. Chapter 1 Session 1: Jet won't even kno...

Chapter 1/ session 1: You won't know what's going till you find out Part 1: Jet won't know what even hit him  
  
Welcome my people to a world beyond 2: The earth is in reverse. I didn't want to leave the story like that but it was the perfect chance to make the story true. Now back to the story.  
  
I do not and I repeat do not own dragonballz or cowboy bebop so no suing me because you have no reason ha ha !  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta?" Called Bulma out of her mourning shower.  
  
"What? What is it woman?"  
  
"Well it's about that English accent that you had last night..."  
  
"Are you talking about this accent?" Said Vegeta in an English accent.  
  
"Y-yes that accent, what was that about?"  
  
"Well my dear..."  
  
"Don't call me that and do not speak to me with that accent."  
  
"Are you talking about the chips?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's London talk for French fries."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"That was totally wizard."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"That's London talk for totally awesome."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Calm down woman I'm only playing." Said Vegeta in his normal voice.  
  
"That was good Veggie for a second there I thought that you wanted to stay with that accent." Said Bulma finally coming out of the shower.  
  
"Okayyyyyy Now woman where's my food?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Now there's the Vegeta I know and love." Said Bulma.  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
  
Goku was having a hard time with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why! Why are you doing this!?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Look honey it's not what you think." Said Goku.  
  
"Oh yeah and not sleeping with Grill isn't cheating on me? You're gay again? I thought that you would have changed the first time I caught you." Said Chi-Chi tearing up.  
  
"Look it was a set-up yeah that's what it was, yeah a set-up." Said Goku.  
  
"Bullshit Goku! Why after all the years of being married. How could you do this to me?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"It won't happen again I swear."  
  
"That's what you said when you where cheating on me the first time."  
  
"Look there's only one way to settle this, JERRY SPRINGER!" Said Goku.  
  
*****Meanwhile at the set at Jerry Springer*****  
  
"Alright look you fuckers I have to finish this show by noon or no late night pussy! Got it?" Said Jerry.  
  
The z gang shook their heads as in saying yes. But they have never seen a side of Jerry like this before.  
  
"Well lets start this shit already!  
  
A world beyond 2: The earth is in reverse  
  
Chapter 1/Session 1: You won't know know what's going on till you fine out pt 1 Jet won't know what even hit him  
  
The camera swings all over the place showing screaming fans saying  
  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"  
  
"Alright shut the fuck up." Said Jerry.  
  
"Okay today's show; Honey I have a fu**ing confession to make." A/n: The only reason why I'm shutting the words off is because there on TV.  
  
"Now lets meet our first guest Son-Goku." Said Jerry cuing Goku to come out the stage.  
  
However Goku was giving guys his number and addresses.  
  
"Son-Goku what the hell are you doing?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Oh right sorry, call me baby." Said Goku making the "call me" motion.  
  
"Uh Son-Goku? Can we hurry the Fu** up?!" Said Jerry.  
  
The crowd was shocked as they heard those foul words coming out his mouth they expect the guest to say those things.  
  
Goku walked to the seat and sat down.  
  
"So Goku why are you here today?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Well Jer..."  
  
"What the fu** did you just call me?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Jer."  
  
"Don't you ever call me that you fu**ing queer."  
  
The crowd was shocked again.  
  
"Oh shut the fu** up. Haven't you ever heard a curse word before?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Well Jerry can we finish the story here I'm here to tell Chi-Chi that I'm gay." Said Goku.  
  
"Wow that's some pretty heavy Sh**." Said Jerry.  
  
"Well lets bring out that big tit bimbo Chi-Chi.  
  
The guys roared as Chi-Chi came out with her regular clothes.  
  
"Well Goku say what you have to say."  
  
"Chi-Chi I'm gay."  
  
"WHAT!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU CAN'T BE GAY I'VE BEEN MARRIED TO YOU FOR 30 YEARS AND WE'VE BEEN PARENTS FOR 20 YEARS."  
  
Chi-Chi begins to cry.  
  
"That's aright because I've been cheating on you too just in case you would you do this to me."  
  
"What are you out of your fu**ing mind Chi-Chi who is it I'll kill him." Said Goku.  
  
Goku was getting so upset that he was turning super saiyjin 3 and didn't even know it.  
  
`````Thoughts`````  
  
Wow that guy has amazing power that must be really be Goku, the guy that saved the earth millions of times 100 years ago.  
  
`````End Thoughts`````  
  
"Well lets bring out Chi-Chi's lover Jet Black."  
  
A man with a metal for an arm and smoking a cigarette while coming to the stage.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Said Goku.  
  
Jet came and kissed Chi-chi.  
  
Goku got so upset that he went and punched that living hell out of jet leaving him completely paralyzed.  
  
"Oh my god Goku how hard did you punch him?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hard enough that if the slightest, weakest thing touches him that he dies right there on the spot." Said Goku.  
  
"Wow I had no idea you could hit that hard, you know what?" Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"All is Forgiven and you and me are going to have a wild night." Said Chi- Chi.  
  
The crowd went crazy as Goku and Chi-Chi left.  
  
"What the fu** is happening?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Okay now lets bring out Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
A/n I'm sorry to leave you like this but the story must continue. Next time Vegeta has a bad secret and nobody can hold it because he's cheating on bulma for.. Can't tell you will have to find out.  
  
The next chapter: Chapter 2/Session 2:You won't know what's going on till you find out part 2: Vegeta's Chance to shine 


	2. Chapter 2 Sesion 2: Vegeta's Chance to ...

Chapter 2/ session 2: You won't know what's going on till you find out pt 2: Vegeta's chance to shine.  
  
Last time on a world beyond 2;  
  
"Vegeta no more English accents." Said Bulma.  
  
"What are you talking about the chips?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's London talk for French fries."  
  
"Huh?" Said Bulma.  
  
"Totally wizard." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's London talk for totally awesome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?! Why are you doing this to me Goku I thought you loved me?" Said Chi- Chi.  
  
"I do it will never happen again."  
  
"That's what you said last time. You never tell the truth Goku."  
  
"There's only one way to settle this. Jerry Springer.  
  
""Jerry Jerry! Jerry!"  
  
"Alright shut the fu** up." Said Jerry.  
  
The crowd was shocked to hear what they were hearing about Jerry cursing.  
  
"What are you here for Goku?" Said Jerry.  
  
"I'm here to tell Chi-Chi that I'm gay." Said Goku with his head down.  
  
"Let's bring out Chi-Chi."  
  
"So Goku tell her."  
  
"Chi-Chi I'm gay."  
  
"What? How could you?"  
  
"That's alright because I was cheating on you." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well lets bring out Jet Black." Said Jerry.  
  
Jet came out.  
  
"What is that?" Said Goku.  
  
"I'm her lover." Said Jet.  
  
"What?" Said Goku turning into super saiyjin 3.  
  
Goku came and punched Jet to the ground.  
  
"If the weakest thing touches him, he dies." Said Goku.  
  
And the Sega continues;  
  
Chapter 2: You won't know what's going on until you find out part2: Vegeta's chance to shine  
  
"Aright that-that was fu**ing crazy Goku what the hell are you?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Well I was told by my brother that I am a saiyjin." Said Goku.  
  
`````Thoughts`````  
  
I knew it he's still alive but how?  
  
`````End Thoughts`````  
  
"Well now that jet is fully healed lets continue the show our guest now is Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Vegeta." Said Goku.  
  
"."  
  
"Well Vegeta what are you here for?" Said Jerry.  
  
"."  
  
"Okay lets bring out Bulma."  
  
"All the men cheered as Bulma came out.  
  
"What?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta got up a killed anybody who was cheering at Bulma.  
  
"WHAT THE FU**? VEGETA ARE YOU A SAIYIJIN TOO?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Who told you? But yes I am." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Good now what do you want to tell Bulma?"  
  
"Woman because you did not come to my needs I'm going with somebody else."  
  
"What? Who is this bimbo I will kick her ass." Said Bulma.  
  
"Well lets bring out Faye valentine."  
  
The men went ballistic as Faye came walking out with a skinny legs and her little butt.  
  
Faye came and kissed Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no you don't BITCH!!" Said Bulma.  
  
Bulma ran to Faye and got bitched-slapped.  
  
"Well um lets take a commercial break." Said Jerry.  
  
*****Commercial*****  
  
"If you like to be one the Jerry gone wild video call this number at 555- 9876-1784378."  
  
*****Back from commercial break*****  
  
"Well that was very interesting but lets Bring out Bulma's lover Yamcha."  
  
"What? That woman has been cheating on me for that loser?" said Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha came out walking a little bit scared.  
  
[Hey you would be scared too if you were going out with a saiyjin's wife behind the saiyjin's back.]  
  
Yamcha was shivering at the fact that Vegeta could kill him at any moment.  
  
"Well Yamcha welcome too the show."  
  
"Thank -you ahhhhhhhhh"  
  
~Boom~  
  
Vegeta killed him.  
  
"Vegeta will you let the son of a bitch speak before you kill them?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Sorry Jerry." Said Vegeta.  
  
^^^^^ Jerry's Final thought ^^^^^  
  
"Well my thought is that you better not cheat on a saiyjin's wife because he will indeed kill you're monkey ass. I'm Jerry Springer good night everybody."  
  
Everyone started cheering and chanting Jerry.  
  
"Well Faye you finally out did yourself. Lets go already and pick up jet will you?" Said a guy .  
  
"Alright Spike no need to worry." Said Faye.  
  
"Hey woman who's this punk?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I'm her woman. What are you going to do about it?" Said Spike.  
  
"Why you... Huh?"  
  
Spike was holding up a ray gun.  
  
"What's this a toy?": Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes and it will destroy you if you come any closer."? Said Spike.  
  
"That's very funny hahahhaha." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Uh Vegeta I think you should listen to him." Said Faye.  
  
"Your Seeing Him? Die!!!!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flew too spike and before he could touch him spike shot the gun at him.  
  
Shining light were everywhere and when it cleared it would be pretty.  
  
Well what do you think? Well anyway this is what's going to happen next time.  
  
The z gang finds out that their power is gone and that they can't fly shoot ki blasts everything so now the quest is to find Spike, kick his ass and then get there powers back but it won't be easy. Next chapter3 /session3: Our power is gone what do we do now? 


	3. Chapter 3 Session 3: Our Power Is Gone? ...

Chapter 3: Our power is gone what do we do now? A/n  
  
Last time on a world beyond 2:  
  
"Well lets bring out our next guest Vegeta." Said Jerry.  
  
"Hey Vegeta how are you doing?" Said Goku.  
  
"."  
  
"Well Vegeta what are you here for?" Said Jerry.  
  
"."  
  
"Well I guess that means we can bring out Bulma." Said Jerry.  
  
Bulma came out and all the men went crazy.  
  
"What?!" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta got up and killed everybody that was cheering Bulma.  
  
"What the Fu**? Vegeta you're a saiyjin too?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Who told you? Oh Kakorott. Yes I am." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Okay now what do you have to tell Bulma?" Said Jerry.  
  
"Woman because you did not come to my needs I am seeing someone else." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What because I did not come to your needs I am seeing someone else." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What because I did not come to your needs? Where's this bimbo I will kick her ass."  
  
"Well in that case lets bring out Faye Valentine." Said Jerry.  
  
Faye kissed Vegeta in the lips.  
  
"Oh no you don't Bitch." Said Bulma.  
  
Bulma ran to Faye only to get bitched slapped.  
  
"Well lets go to a commercial break." Said Jerry.  
  
*****Later on the show*****  
  
"Well it has been very interesting so far so lets bring out Bulma's Lover Yamcha."  
  
"What? You're cheating on me for this weakling?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha came out shivering because of Vegeta.  
  
"Well Yamcha welcome to the show." Said Jerry.  
  
"Thank you- Boom"  
  
Yamcha got blown up.  
  
"Vegeta will you let them speak before you killed them." Said Jerry.  
  
"Sorry Jerry." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked over at the lifeless Bulma who looked like she needed medical attention but everybody just looked at her and continue talking.  
  
^^^^^Jerry's final thought^^^^^  
  
My thought is that you better not cheat on a saiyjin's wife because he will indeed kill you're monkey ass. I'm Jerry Springer good night everyone."  
  
"Well Faye you finally outdid your self, lets pick up jet alright?" Said a guy.  
  
"Who's this punk?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I'm her man what are you going to do about it?" Said Spike.  
  
"What?! Why you- Huh?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Spike was holding a ray-gun.  
  
"What is this a toy?"  
  
"It will destroy you if you come any closer."  
  
"Ha we'll see." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flew to Spike and Spike shot it.  
  
CHAPTER 3/SESSION 3:OUR POWER IS GONE WHAT DO WE DO NOW?  
  
Everyone waited for the light to dim.  
  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to me?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I did what I said I do and that was to take your power away." Said Spike.  
  
"What? You didn't. You couldn't have done that with that little child's toy no!" Said Vegeta.  
  
Spike and Faye began to walk away.  
  
"Woman et too?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes Vegeta I have to go to the right time zone, I should have told you this earlier but I'm from the future." Said Faye.  
  
"..."  
  
Vegeta collapsed.  
  
"Vegeta honey? Oh well lets go Spike we have 5 days before we can go back to the future." Said Faye.  
  
Vegeta heart broken looked at Bulma who was still lifelessly laying on the floor.  
  
"Well I guess it's back to the old woman again." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta lifted up Bulma and took to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Huh Vegeta?" Said Bulma.  
  
"Yes woman?" Said Vegeta  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHEAT ON ME????!!!!" Said Bulma.  
  
"Look woman he told me it was for the ratings." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Since when did you care about the ratings?" Said Bulma.  
  
"Since I started watching playboy."  
  
"What? So it was you on the sex hot line speaking to Megan."  
  
"What? That is absolutely crazy."  
  
"Yeah sure it was you."  
  
"Fine it was, only because you would come home and just cook and go to sleep. There was no time for me."  
  
"So it was you who left those panties on our bed."  
  
"No that was the boy." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"THE BOY?" Said Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta ran to Trunks's room.  
  
"Boy?!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
Trunks was having sex with pan.  
  
"Ah father what the hell do you want?"  
  
"So it was you who was making those late night thumping sounds huh?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Uh yes father."  
  
"I knew it woman lets show them how we really do it." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma started to have sex.  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta." Said Tien.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH Get away fagot what the hell do you want?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that you look good when you're sleeping and you're getting horny." Said Tein.  
  
"How the hell can you fagot?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Tein pointed down. Well you know where.  
  
"What the hell? Why the fuck were you looking for?"  
  
"Well I wasn't going to start looking at it in a little while you know hahahahaha." Said Tein.  
  
"What the Fuck take this fag. Big Bang attack." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta tried to blew up Tein but he couldn't.  
  
"What the Fuck?" Said Vegeta looking at his hands.  
  
Vegeta started, well tried shooting ki blasts at the Gaylord but nothing came out.  
  
"No that dream really happen. Nooooo."  
  
"It's alright Veggie I'll cure you." Said Tien.  
  
"Look gay boy I may not have my energy but I can still kick your ass." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta started kicking Tien's ass even though he liked it Vegeta continued to whip his ass by doing the punches and kicks he would normally do but only slower.  
  
"Huff, Huff, I'm not trough with you yet." Said Vegeta.  
  
"But I'm trough with you." Said Tein.  
  
Tein ran away with his three black eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked at Tein and then walked towards his arch nemesis Kakorott.  
  
"Damn Spike shooting that damn gun at me." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was very upset that Spike made him lose all of my powers.  
  
"All that damn work turning into a super saiyjin . All that for nothing." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta walked to Goku's house.  
  
"Finally here that was too hard." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Next time I see that spike character I'm going to kill him." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta finally walked up to the door and had the strength to knock on the door.  
  
~Knock~  
  
~Knock~  
  
Vegeta knock and Goku answered with his clothes off?  
  
"Ahh hi Vegeta this is really a bad timing so can you leave? Said Goku.  
  
"Power gone all of it." Said Vegeta.  
  
"But you walked half a block." Said Goku.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at the Capsule Corp and Jerry's studio.  
  
A/n: Well this is the end of that chapter and I hope you will read the next one. Vegeta and Goku go to space. Next chapter off to space. 


	4. Chapter 4 Session 4: Off to space!

Chapter 4: on to space.  
  
A/N: I know this story sucks but I'm going to finish it so I can start on part 3 so I don't care I'm having fun writing this and I'm going to have fun writing the next two sequels. Yes it's a trilogy. So on to the next chapter.  
  
"Damn that Spike person!!!" Shouted Vegeta slamming his fist to the table.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Vegeta And Goku looked around.  
  
"How are we going to get our powers back?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Well I remember hearing that Spike kid saying that their leaving in a while." Said Goku.  
  
"Hmm we need a rocket ship." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah but where?" Thought Vegeta.  
  
"I know Mr. Satan! He can get whatever he want!" Said Goku.  
  
"You mean the ass that said he beat Cell? Are you nuts! I'm not going to waste my time with a man that has no power." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Than u shouldn't talk to me then."  
  
"Why is that?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well we all lost ours too remember?"  
  
"Damn okay do you know where he lives?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Let's ask Gohan. He's married to Videl remember?" Said Goku.  
  
".."  
  
"Great let's go." Said Goku.  
  
Goku and Vegeta went to Goku's garage.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I can drive remember?"  
  
"Can you stop with the remember shit!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever now let's hurry I think Gohan has to take Videl out on a date."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I'm his father re- right?" Said Goku correcting himself.  
  
"Right." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Goku got in the hover car.  
  
"Do you remember how to drive?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah it's like riding a bike. You never forget." Said Goku.  
  
~Whoosh~  
  
~Crash! ~  
  
"Watch out asshole!!!" Yelled a driver.  
  
"Shut up!!!!" Yelled Goku sticking his finger out the window.  
  
"Kakorott watch out!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Huh? Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Said Goku turning the wheel.  
  
Goku just pasted the truck just skidding it.  
  
"Dammit where did you learn to drive cooking school?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Hey that hurt!!" Said Goku. Goku pressed his foot on the gas and the hover car excelled to extreme speed.  
  
"What the hell? You're son's house is right there!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh." Said Goku. Goku Turned the car with all of his power and went towards Gohan's house.  
  
"Kakorott stop the fucking car!!!!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Goku Rammed his car through Gohan's garage and then jumped out the door.  
  
"Gohan what was that?" Said Videl jumping up.  
  
"I dunno maybe- zzzzzz" Snored Gohan.  
  
Videl got up and walked to the basement. While Goku ran to the garage door. Videl opened the door slamming the door in Goku's face.  
  
"Who's there?" Yelled Videl.  
  
Goku rolled down the stairs.  
  
"Goku? Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Said Videl.  
  
"I'm okay." Sniffled Goku.  
  
Gohan came through the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Said Gohan.  
  
~later inside the house~  
  
"Do you have any idea where you're father might be?" Said Goku.  
  
"Yeah at his house." Said Videl.  
  
"Where's that at?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Um incenser ave." Said Videl.  
  
"Okay lets go Vegeta." Said Goku.  
  
"Oh no I'm not going with you after what I just witnessed? No way hell no!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Fine Gohan drive us there?" Said Goku.  
  
"Okay come on." Said Gohan.  
  
Goku and Vegeta go inside Gohan's car and they drove to Mr. Satan's house.  
  
~At Mr. Satan's house~  
  
"Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're the real people the defeated Cell and the people that defeated Buu." Said Goku.  
  
"Oh okay. So what do you need?" Said Mr.Satan.  
  
"We need a rocket ship." Said Vegeta.  
  
"How can I help you with that?" Said Mr.Satan.  
  
"Just get us a fucking rocket ship!!" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, okay let me just go to this place I know and we can settle this." Said Mr.Satan.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Mr.Satan went to a faculty.  
  
"Hello my people I am need of you're assistant." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"Mr. Satan!!!!! Oh my gosh I can't believe this!" Yelled some of his fans.  
  
"Well Mr. Satan where is this guy that can get us the rocket?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"R-Right um can I speak to Mr. Turk?" Asked Mr. Satan  
  
"He's upstairs." Said the woman.  
  
"Thank you." He answered back.  
  
They all walked to Mr. Turk's room.  
  
"Mr. Turk! I need you to give me a rocket!" Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"Oh why is that?"  
  
"To save the world!" Said Mr. Satan.  
  
Then he heard a low growl from Vegeta.  
  
"Well you did save the world from Cell."  
  
"Arggh" Growled Vegeta.  
  
"And Buu."  
  
"AArrghh"  
  
"And the androids!!!!" Said Mr. Turk.  
  
"Arrggh he-"Vegeta's mouth was covered by Goku's hand.  
  
"Who are they?" Said Mr. Turk.  
  
"They are here to help me. They are my soldiers." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"Okay well go ahead it's in back."  
  
~Later in the ship~  
  
"You're soldiers?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"I had to use a cover-up!" Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"Hm lets just go." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Alright on to space!!!!!" Said Goku. 


	5. Chapter 5 Session 5: Where are we?

Chapter 5/Session 5: Where are we?  
  
Vegeta and Goku sat in the back thinking about their upcoming battle.  
  
"Kakorott."  
  
"Hmm? Where's Gometa? And Grill?"  
  
"What you don't remember? You killed them both. And they were really cute you know."  
  
Vegeta ignored the last comment and tried to remember how he did that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Argh Where did he go?" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the sky and started sensing a strong ki, near the warehouse on 49th drive.  
  
"Well Vegeta, looks like you found me." Said Grill.  
  
"Where's my wife?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh you mean them?"  
  
Grill pressed a button and Bulma and Trunks were lowered down.  
  
"Trunks? How did he get you?" Said Vegeta,  
  
"That bastard got me while I was sleeping. COWARD!!!!!!!!!!" Said Trunks.  
  
"Yes I did and your wife looks good when she's sleeping naked in the dark." Said Grill laughing.  
  
"That's not funny Grill; you came in my house and then took wife and kid! You are going to pay for that." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well let's make a deal. You surrender your self and/or I kill your wife and kid." Said Grill.  
  
"Don't do it father save yourself." Said Trunks.  
  
"Alright fine. I won't surrender." Said Vegeta.  
  
"What? But Vegeta! Thanks a lot Trunks; we're going to get killed thanks to you." Said Bulma.  
  
"I always wanted to say that, and I thought that father was going to save us, I guess I was wrong." Said Trunks bowing his head.  
  
"Yep Trunks you're absolutely right, I just wanted the woman for sex, and when I had you I wanted somebody to takeover my throne when I was done.  
  
"Father I can't believe what I'm hearing." Said Trunks.  
  
"Well believe it Trunks because I'm leaving." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Ha, ha, you thought I was really leaving." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta started powering up.  
  
Vegeta turned super saiyjin and was standing there looking at Grill.  
  
"Now Grill do you see true power?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"What is this? Is this the legendary super saiyjin? I've been looking all over the universe for this." Said Grill.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"That's none of your business Grill." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Now I'm going to say this once, I want my wife and kid now."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"What? Do you want me to kill you now?" Said Vegeta walking towards Grill.  
  
"No! I want to join you that's all." Said Grill. "You want me to let you join me after all the trouble you caused hahahahahha you make me laugh." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You don't understand brother."  
  
"Rule number1: Don't ever call me your brother." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flashed in front of Grill and then kicked him through a wall.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Well that hurt and I was saying that I want to become good, I want to help you defeat Gometa."  
  
"Already taken care of." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta kicked grill trough another wall.  
  
"Where is he at?" Said Grill.  
  
"Right here." Said Vegeta.  
  
~Pow~  
  
Vegeta punched Grill again.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting me like this."  
  
"Oh really Grill. You and what army?" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Me and this army." Said Grill lifting his fist.  
  
"Oh that really did some damage on me so far." Said Vegeta.  
  
"If that's what you want Grill than I'll have to give it to you. BIG BANG ATTACK" Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta formed a ki blast and shot it at Grill.  
  
~Boom~  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" Said Grill.  
  
"Ha freak." Said Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes I remember. Kakorott? What if something happens while we're gone?"  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to leave it to our sons right?"  
  
"They've lost their powers also you fucking idiot!" Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Lets not forget that their half-human also." Said Goku.  
  
"Your point is what?"  
  
"Well knowing the boys the blast might have had a strange affect on them causing them to keep their powers."  
  
"And if it didn't?"  
  
"Well all is lost, the worst that could happens is that Cell and Frieza and the Ginyu Force returns altogether."  
  
"You Kakorott. The more and more I think about it you're a gay saiyjin and a pathetic one too."  
  
"Well Vegeta you don't have to be so mean to me."  
  
"Well guys we have found that guys ship and we are going to follow him until he stops at his place." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"Great now what are we going to do about the weapons? It's pretty obveious that the guy is a human. He dies by bullets." Shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Well Vegeta, if we get hit by those bullets we're dead too."  
  
"That's why we have to lock and load."  
  
"That's perfect." Smiled Goku.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"We'll go in as different people. You be John lock and I'll be Joe load, together we're lock and load!!!" Giggled Goku.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"We're here." Yelled Mr. Satan.  
  
"Finally lets go." Said Vegeta.  
  
Well Goku and Vegeta have arrived at Spike's home. What do they plan on doing then? We'll just have to wait and see  
  
Chapter 5 Session 5: Home sweet Home!  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


	6. Chapter 6 Session 6: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6/ Session 6: Home Sweet Home  
  
A/N: Last time Goku and Vegeta sat in MR. Satan's chip as they headed towards space. Their mission? Find Spike and force him to give back their powers.  
  
Chapter 6/Session 6: Home Sweet Home  
  
Vegeta sat up looking at his destination.  
  
"His place!" Grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"All that time and dedication to becoming a super sayiajin and it's taken by a human with a toy gun!!!"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta! There's no reason to go crazy. I lost it too remember?" Asked Goku.  
  
"That's exactly my point! You lost it too! But if I had my power, I would rule the world!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Hey I'll take your word on that. Do forget that I happen to be stronger than you." Chuckled Goku.  
  
"You wait and see what happens when I get my power!" Threaten Vegeta.  
  
"Okay guys let get ready. I don't think that their anticipate our arrival. They didn't set any force fields or anything. Get dressed in your suits. It's go-time!" Said MR. Satan.  
  
Vegeta and Goku locked into their armor and than went to the entrance. Goku looked back.  
  
"Hey Mr. Satan, aren't you coming with us?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Uh- what made you think of that crazy idea?"  
  
"Hey you brought us up here, why not come with us?"  
  
"Hey I brought you up here because you forced me up here." Stammered MR. Satan.  
  
"We wouldn't have if you told the world that you didn't save, and that we did!" Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Well I- um fine. But I think that they do expect us and will probably open fire on our asses. And we'll never see the light ever again!" Yelled MR. Satan.  
  
"Their here Spike!" smiled Faye.  
  
"Perfect. Everything's going to plan." Chuckled Spike.  
  
"Now here what I want you to do Faye." Whispered Spike.  
  
Faye Chuckled and got left to get ready for the plan Spike had planned.  
  
*~*~At the entrance of spikes home~*~*~*~~*  
  
Mr. Satan quivered and began to wet himself. 


	7. Chapter 7 Session 7: You Guys Are Gay

Chapter 7/ Session 7: You guys are gay!!  
  
A/N: Last chapter Vegeta and Goku prepare for the battle with Spike. Mr. Satan is forced into battle, and Spike starts a plan. What's going to happen when Vegeta, Goku and MR. Satan arrive at Spike's door? Well going to find out in chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7/ Session 7: Mission # 1 Bob  
  
MR. Satan looked around. Hoping that No one would be able to see that he was becoming more and more paranoid in the heat of the battle that was going to start.  
  
Vegeta had finally tightened his armor and was ready for anything. Goku tightened his armor and equipped his guns into his chest. Vegeta and Goku looked at MR. Satan. MR. Satan sat in the corner in a cradle position with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Hey! Get the fuck up!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"What are you crazy? And have the chance of being shot at? That's suicide!!!"  
  
"Well you're going to get up right now!!!" Ordered Vegeta.  
  
"Fine but I want two times the armor to increase my chance of living." Said MR. Satan.  
  
"Fine. Then bring your coward ass over the main deck!!!" Barked Vegeta.  
  
"Alright. Alright. It'll only take me a second." Said MR. Satan.  
  
*~*~*~*~Main Deck*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta walked in circles as Goku laid against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck is taking that bastard so long to suit up? Kakorott go check and see what the fuck is taking that bastard so long to get out!"  
  
"Why don't you do it? You ain't the boss of me!" Scuffed Goku.  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow at Goku.  
  
"Oh. Right." Giggled Goku.  
  
Goku skipped inside Mr. Satan's room.  
  
"Hey Mr. Satan!!!! What's taking you so long? We have to get going." Shouted Goku.  
  
"You don't understand!" Cried Mr. Satan.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Goku.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to live in another person's shadow!!!" Sobbed Mr. Satan.  
  
"Yea. Well no."  
  
"It's tough. I know you're angry that I took your credit with the battle with Cell."  
  
"Well it was Gohan who did it."  
  
"See?! That's what I mean. I didn't do that." Cried Mr. Satan.  
  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by taking my son's credit. I still admire you."  
  
"You do?" Sniffed Mr. Satan.  
  
"I do." Whispered Goku moving into the bed. And in a spilt second Goku shared a passionate kiss with Mr. Satan.  
  
Vegeta began to get really frustrated.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing in there?" Groaned Vegeta.  
  
"No. They wouldn't." Vegeta grabbed his head.  
  
Vegeta jolted to Mr. Satan's room. Vegeta slammed the door opened and grabbed his eyes. Goku and Mr. Satan were under the covers and moaning and groaning.  
  
"No!!!!!!! What are you doing? That's it!! If you guys want to fuck yourselves. I don't care! I got to retrieve my power back. I hope I never see you Gaylord's ever again!" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stormed out and headed for the main deck.  
  
Goku popped out from underneath Mr. Satan.  
  
"What happen?" Asked Goku wiping his lips.  
  
"I dunno but keep going your doing a great job." Moaned Mr. Satan.  
  
Goku giggled and contined.. To do what he was doing.  
  
Vegeta went to one of Mr. Satan's partners.  
  
"I'm going solo. Start me up." Barked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes S-Sir!!!"  
  
Vegeta climbed into the capsule and singled the man to start it up. The man started to press the buttons and the capsule began to hiss, letting out white smoke. The Capsule Zapped into to space. Vegeta began to equip more and more armor and guns until he was almost too big to get out the capsule. Once the capsule stopped moving, Vegeta opened up the door and climbed out. Vegeta looked around. The area seemed a little different.  
  
"This is his place?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"And you are our guest Vegeta." Whispered Spike startling Vegeta. Spike Grabbed up Vegeta and injected him with a needle. Vegeta instantly was knocked out.  
  
Goku and Mr. Satan came of the room smiling and looked around.  
  
"Hey where's Vegeta?" Asked Goku.  
  
"He left."  
  
"What? Noooooooo!!!!!! Vegeta. Lets go Mr. Satan! We have to hurry before it's too late!" Yelled Goku.  
  
Goku grabbed Mr. Satan and jumped inside the capsule. Where they would hope for the best.  
  
Well Vegeta is being held captive and Goku and Satan finally realized that he left. What's going to happen now? I dunno? We'll just have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
Nexcess-Ninjaman 


	8. Chapter 8 Session 8: Let do this

Chapter 8: Let's do this  
  
A/n: Man I did not fell like writing this story anymore. The reviews are low, the story's going nowhere. But it's okay. I have 2 or 3 chapters after this one and I start off fresh. Now Goku and Satan made out and Vegeta left. Now Vegeta's in Spike's place handcuffed and will must likely be killed. *sigh* Lets do this dumb shit already.  
  
Chapter 8: Let's do this  
  
Vegeta looked up at Spike. Spike looked back at Vegeta with a smug look.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Asked Spike.  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"I know what we can do to him." Purred Faye.  
  
Faye crawled over to Vegeta and pressed her head against his.  
  
"Slut." Mumbled Vegeta.  
  
Faye looked at Vegeta at purposely kissed Vegeta. Vegeta ripped the kiss and spat at her. Faye slapped Vegeta and grabbed his face.  
  
"Vegeta we would like you to help us with a mission." Said Spike.  
  
"Why would I degrade myself with helping you ingrates?" Scuffed Vegeta.  
  
Faye looked at Vegeta and slapped him again.  
  
"Maybe because we have your energy stupid ass." Laughed Faye.  
  
Vegeta took a glimpsed at the machine that was glowing with his saiyjin energy.  
  
"Fine I will help you." Said Vegeta dropping his head.  
  
"Great. If all goes well than we'll give you back your power. If not, than I'll use it for myself and destroy the world. Well I have no means of it so I'll just destroy it."  
  
"Why don't you just give me back what is mine so I can do it faster and easier?"  
  
"What do you think we're stupid? We know that if we were to give it back to you that you would go ahead and destroy us." Said Faye slapping Vegeta.  
  
"Well that wasn't my exact thought but with that fucking skinny ass bitch slapping me around I might consider it."  
  
"Skinny? You wasn't saying that when you was on top of me." Smiled Faye as she slapped Vegeta once more.  
  
"Faye that's enough. Vegeta you agree? Will you help us?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Yes. I will." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Great Suit up. We're going to Traken's" Said Spike. Spike lifted up Vegeta and headed towards the main entrance. 


	9. Chapter 9 Session 9: Trakens

Chapter 9: Trakens  
  
Vegeta looked at himself. The armor that was given to him didn't suit him at all.  
  
"This isn't good enough." Said Vegeta.  
  
"You got something better?" Asked Spike as he flew the ship.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." Said Vegeta as he reached inside of his socks. Vegeta pulled out a capsule and threw to the floor. Popped out his original uniform. The suit with the shoulder pads popping out, with the blue spandex. Spike looked back and laughed heartily.  
  
"You actually think that will keep you from getting shot? Please give me a break."  
  
"It would. If you were to give me what belongs to me." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Like I told you after the mission. If everything goes well than you will get it back. You have my word."  
  
"Your word means nothing to me!" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Alright than you'll just have to wait and see." Said Spike.  
  
"In the meanwhile put back on the armor on you look repulsive." Said Spike.  
  
"Never! I will never degrade myself into wearing this raggy thing you gave to go into a fight with." Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Will u guys stop bitching for one second? We're here." Yelled Faye.  
  
Vegeta looked back and walked into the entrance.  
  
"What an arrogant son of a bitch." Said Spike.  
  
The ship arrived the entrance of a huge mansion.  
  
"Here we are lets go. Vegeta lets move out.  
  
Vegeta looked up with his artillery and headed out with Spike and Faye.  
  
"Whatever let get through with this dumbness." Said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Spike left waiting for the battle to commence 


	10. Chapter 10 Session 10: TBC

Chapter 10 Session 10 TBC  
  
I am stopping at 10 chapters to start the 3rd part to this story. Beyond Borders 3: Desolation. Spike and Vegeta travel over to Trakens place. When they find out that the mad scientist is inventing a time machine that can them into any time warp they want. Sorry for leaving everybody on a cliff hanger.  
  
Oh if you read part 1 you would remember that I said that Chi-Chi and Goku will break up. It never happened. But it will happen on part 3. Please read and review the next one.  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


End file.
